Have a Little Faith in Me
by RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Bulma's father dies, causing her to fall into the leaky depths of alcoholism. Now, a recovering alcoholic, she tries to restore the once close-knit relationship with her only son, Trunks. Can the relationship beween them be rekindled? Can Trunks forgive? Collab for BarbieGirl82. Credited Chapters 1-7 to UltimateLucyFan. Chapters 8-13 Written by myself. COMPLETE. Dragon Ball GT
1. The Fallen Mother

**A/N: I am glad to say have been asked to continue this story. Concept created by Charismatic Beauty. The first seven chapters were written by Ultimate Lucy Fan. I will be finishing the story after that point using the given prompts. This story takes place in Dragon Ball GT. I do not own this story, nor do I own Dragon Ball GT. The original concept belongs to Akira Toriyama**, **and the anime was made by**

**Toei Animation. **

* * *

"Ahh!" Bulma squealed as she tumbled into the kitchen, her small frame falling to the floor as groceries scattered all around her. Bulma and her daughter Bra, had just gotten back from a shopping trip, but with the way her mother had been lately, it shouldn't have been a surprise she fell.

Bulma had started drinking, excessively since the death of her Father. She looked up to the man so much, so when he died, her world seemed to shatter around her.

"Bulma!" The voice of her son, Trunks thundered through the room.

"Seriously? You dropped the groceries again? What happened? Can't you do anything right anymore?" The violet-haired man looked disdainfully through his short bangs at his Mother, not that he ever called her by that word anymore.

No, ever since she had collapsed into alcoholism, Trunks had lost all respect for the woman he once looked upon as the most intelligent person on the planet, and a true role model if there ever was one. Now, now he called her Bulma, because he didn't see that woman anymore, she had died with his Grandfather, there was just Bulma now, clumsily failing to fill her own mighty shoes.

Rushing to her Mother's side, Bra started picking up the various objects that her Mother had dropped. Looking up at her big brother, she gave him her angriest scowl.

"Don't be so mean to Mom, Trunks!" She may have been by far the weakest of the saiyan hybrids, but she still possessed the warrior race's fire.

"Whatever, Bra." Trunks waved her off as he turned away from the pair.

"Go ahead and help her ruin things some more. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." With that he left the kitchen, shaking his violet head slowly from side to side.

_Stumbling in like that; how typical!_

"Trunks…" Bulma whimpered, more to herself than her estranged son, as tears welled in her eyes. She wished he loved her even a fraction of what he used to.

_It's like he hates me…_

"Mom, can you come and help me with dinner?" Bra asked her Mother with a smile, the same radiant smile that Bulma once saw her son give her, all those years ago.Tears still in her eyes, Bulma stood up, sloppily brushing herself off, she stood next to her daughter and started chopping vegetables.

_Even if Trunks hates me…_She turned to look at her beautiful young daughter. _At least you still love me, Bra…_ She stared at her daughter a while longer, she looked so much like her Mother when she was her age it was startling.

Catching her eye, Bra turned to face her, her brilliant smile quickly sweeping across her face as she returned her Mother's affection.

"What is it, Mom?" She asked, closing her eyes as she smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Bulma looked away again, returning to her work as the fourth member of their little family made his long awaited appearance.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" The Prince of all Saiyans stormed into the kitchen, having just come from his usual bouts of training in the gravity room, he was covered in sweat, his naked torso glimmering as he moved through the light.

Bra immediately left her Mother's side, running over to her Father.

"Oh, don't worry, Daddy! I just spilled some groceries, but Mom cleaned it up." She planted a soft kiss on her Father's hard cheek. The fact that Bra had taken a bullet for her did not miss Bulma's ears; she softly smiled into her cooking.

"For the hundredth time, girl; I told you not to do that." He barked at her, his hand wiping her kiss off his cheek.

"Come on, Daddy, it was just a kiss, don't be such a grumpy old man!" She stuck her tongue out playfully, giving him her best mean look, although to him it just looked cute, even though he would never admit it.

"Do it again, and you'll be training with this "old man" for a week." He looked victoriously at her shocked face before leaving the kitchen, his signature frown returning once more.

"Uhh, Vegeta?" Bulma called after her husband. "We'll call you when dinner's ready." Her nervousness was evident in her voice.

"Whatever, woman. Just keep the girl from breaking things again. At least it's not you for a change." He chuckled to himself. The man didn't see his wife as Trunks did, he just didn't appreciate his daughter making a fool out of him with her ridiculous kisses, the fallout being directed at anyone within his line of sight.

_It's like I can do nothing right anymore…_ Bulma thought.

Seemingly reading her Mother's mind, Bra hugged her arm. "It's okay, Mom. "I don't think you break everything."

Looking down at her daughter's smiling face; Bulma could feel some of her sadness fading away. "You're right, sweety; I love you too."


	2. The Dinner Table

**Capsule Corp. :**

It was dark out. The day had seemed to drag by, and yet here he was at the end of it. Trunks, the CEO of Capsule Corp. was sitting at his desk, running over events in his mind.

_Bulma… What the hell happened to you?_ He felt his brow furrow as he thought about the woman he used to look up to like a Goddess. _You used to be so smart, so brave… There was no one I could ever think of respecting more than you. Then Grandfather died and you…you turned into a worthless drunk. _His anger was rising.How could he have thought she was so great before? Especially now that he knew she wasn't._ Even Vegeta is a better role model than you! Vegeta! At least HE will stop training if I want to hang out… at least HE will straighten up when he needs to, but you…you just can't put down the bottle for one…damn…second…_

Trunks opened his eyes again, realizing he was crushing the sides of his desk, the expensive wood collapsing beneath his fingers. He looked over at the family portrait across the room. It had his Grandparents, Vegeta, him as a baby, and right in the middle. "Mother…"

**Briefs Home:**

'Clink...' 'Clank…' 'Clink…' The sounds of silverware hitting plates were the only noises to be heard at the Brief family's quite dinner table.

The air was tense tonight; as it was every night at dinner time, because it was the only time that the four of them were forced to be together… the word forced only applying to two of them…

Everyone got along very well and loved each other with all of their hearts, with the exceptions of two. Trunks glanced across the table at the woman he used to call "Mother". He was in a more hostile mood than usual because of what had happened back at the office. As much as he hated what Bulma had become, he had looked at her picture and called her the word he had always addressed her with, with all the love a son could ever give. "Mother."

_Where did that come from? _Trunks asked himself as he ate, his temper still high. He was glad though that it had happened at the office and not at home. The last thing he wanted was to give anyone the wrong idea about where he and his drunk of a Mother stood.

'Clink...' 'Clank…' 'Clink…' Everyone was soon cleaning their plates, finding that they were now in need of more sides to accompany their steaks.

"Bra?" Trunks looked over at his little sister with the nicest look he could muster at the moment. "Could you pass the potatoes?"

"Here, honey." Bulma smiled sweetly at her son as she picked up the dish, handing it to him so that he could help himself.

Just as the dish reached him though, Trunks looked back down at his plate, sliding some green beans onto his fork. "No thanks." He said curtly, his gaze never shifting from his meal.

Bulma was taken aback by his sudden statement; she didn't think when she pressed further. "But, you just asked for the potatoes…" Her smile started to fade as she was met with even more hostility from her formerly golden son.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said no thank you!" His violet locks rose up from his plate, his blue eyes brewing with sheer distain for the person he was speaking to.

Suddenly Bra piped up from her seat across from her brother, her equally blue eyes brimming with emotion as she defended her Mother.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her, Trunks?" She glared at him.

"Mommy was only trying to help!" It hurt the girl to see her brother treat her poor Mother that way, she may have a drinking problem, but she was still his Mother, and it was his job as her oldest child and her son to help her get better, not disregard her entirely!

Trunks just gave his sister a look that shouted "Why don't you mind your own damn, business!"

Swallowing the last of the meat in his mouth, the steaming man turned to her. "Well she needs to stop "helping". Every time she tries to "help" all she manages to do is break something!" He dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter. "And I am tired of cleaning up her messes!"

Bra's determination to defend the woman she looked up to only grew in the face of her brother's stern opposition. "Yeah, well you-"

But before she could finish her response, the fourth member of their table at last made his presence known. "SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared, his mighty voice shaking the house and rattling the combatants at his table. "No shouting at the dinner table!" Everyone's faces immediately froze as he shouted, the man now quietly picking up his silverware and returning to his well-deserved meal.

'Clink...' 'Clank…' 'Clink…' The sounds of eating once more took over the table, the only words coming from the violet-haired icicle. "You're one to talk…" He muttered, his snide comment being directed at someone other than his defenseless Mother for a change, at least a man capable of destroying a planet could defend himself.

"Trunks..." Bulma looked over at her son with a hurt expression. She loved him so much; all she wanted was to talk to him.

'Wrrrrmmmph!' Trunks pulled out his chair and abruptly left the table, his back being turned to the blue-haired woman before she could even say another word.

Watching his large frame stalk away, Bulma's cerulean eyes filled with tears, the boy she had once held in her arms as a baby, now hated her as a man.

"Ooohhhhoohohohh!" Bulma buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "He hates me! My son…hates...me-e-e-e!"

"It's okay, Mommy!" Bra got up from her chair, rushing around the table to be at her Mother's side. "He doesn't hate you, Mommy." She hugged her tightly. "He's just really stressed out." The young girl looked over at her Father; the man was still looking in the direction that his son had disappeared in, his gaze only now slowly lowering to his wife and daughter. Bra's eyes catching his.

"Calm down woman." He took another bite of steak. "It'll all be alright…I promise…"


	3. The Night It all Started

**A/N: There is a l****ittle more back story in this chapter since it is needed.**

* * *

**Several Years Ago:**

Only three days had passed since Dr. Briefs had died. The man had seemed to still be in his prime when he had fallen, so suddenly, so inexplicably; and then he was gone, like a light suddenly flickering out.

His death had been a huge blow to Bulma. The girl had looked up to her Father all he life, a true Daddy's girl if there ever was one, now she was just a girl though, a girl without the Daddy she had loved so much and for so long.

'Clink!' Bulma set the shot glass down on the bar for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. The woman swayed as she sat upon the stool, her emotions even more fragile than her body was at the moment. "Anozzer one!" She slurred, her speech was a mess, as was her hair as she ordered the bartender to pour her another shot.

"Nah-ah, lady." The man looked down at her with caring eyes. "You've had way too much. Let me call you a cab." He reached for the phone to call for a cab, but the bluennette had already stumbled out of the bar, pulling a capsule out of her pocket. _He's gone…_ She thought as she prepared to toss it onto the ground.

**Present Day:**

It had not been an hour since the incident at dinner, her eyes still red from crying, Bulma was getting ready for bed with her husband.

"I'm telling you, Vegeta." Bulma said as she took off her earrings. "Trunks just doesn't look at me the same anymore! It's as if I've failed him as a mother…" She felt her tears returning, her beautiful blue eyes turning red once more.

Vegeta scoffed as he took off his shirt. "For goodness sake just calm down, woman." He gave her a confident look. "It's all in your head; the boy will get over it eventually."

"But, Vegeta…" Bulma moaned. "No matter what I do, he just pushes me away! It's as if I never mattered to him!" Bulma was sitting down in bed now, the cover pulled up to her chest as she gazed at her husband, hoping he'd have some comforting words for her.

"Just stop whining and go to bed." He kissed her on the lips before turning over, loud snores soon emanating from his sleeping form.

_He never was good with words._ She thought. "Thank you, Vegeta…" She lied down to sleep, hoping she'd figure out a way to win her son back the next day.

The next morning Bulma had an idea. Her son may have lost faith in her, and her husband wasn't helpful beyond physical help, but there was one man who she knew still loved and respected her just as he had always done, Goku.

When Dr. Briefs had died, the Son family had become closer to her than ever before, Goku more than anyone. The man had always been close to the bluennette, she had only been the second person he had ever met, and the first girl. He had known her since childhood and had always stood by her side and protected her when she was in danger. When others had faltered during her collapse into alcoholism, Goku was the one who had told her it was all going to be alright.

That night when she had left the bar, just as she was about to deploy her flying car, a hand had grabbed hers. Goku pulled her against him, that familiar voice of his echoing into her ear, telling her to let it out. She had cried in her friend's arms that night. He was the one who had helped her when this had first started, and she hoped, he would be the one to ultimately help her escape its grip and return her son to her.

"Hmmm…" Bulma sighed as she washed the dishes after breakfast, her daughter drying them as she cleaned them. _I'll go__ see Goku and Chichi today… Maybe they can tell me how to get Trunks back._

"Bulma, watch what you're doing." Trunks barked as he brushed by the women, his wide torso just barely missing them as Bulma swung a plate around.

"Don't worry, Trunks; I've got it." Bulma tried to reassure her son, she was not planning on breaking something in front of him.

"Yeah, right!" He grizzled at her. "That's what you said the last time you broke somethi-"

Before the man was able to finish his scathing response, he was interrupted yet again by Bra, the girl coming to her Mother's rescue. "Stop being a jerk and go to work, Trunks!" Bra sent him a glare that would have reminded anyone of Bulma at her age.

"I'm tired of you always coming to HER side!" Trunks pointed his finger at Bulma, anger still emanating from his voice.

"Trunks, can we please talk about this?"

Bulma tried to face him, her face full of the usual concern for her son, but she was too late, hearing her voice Trunks had left, the back door slamming shut behind him.

Bulma set the plate she was cleaning down on the counter, her head hanging low as she thought about the son she loved so much. She was really getting tired of the way he acted, but at this point she certainly hadn't done anything to make him think she was anything other than a drunk.

"Mommy, don't worry about Trunks. He'll come around." Bra smiled up at her Mother as she took the dish off the counter and started rinsing it.

"Thanks, Bra." Bulma gave her daughter all the light she could muster, the girl returning her glow.

"Any time, Mommy." She smiled.

"Bra?" Bulma suddenly opened her eyes. "Do you think you could take me to go see the Sons today?"


	4. The Sons

**Son Household:**

"So that's the whole story…" Bulma laid her hands out on the table, now having at last finished telling the story of her sadness to her closest friends.

The day was bright and sunny, Bra had driven her Mother, as promised, to the Son household where Bulma had told her story to Goku and Chichi, while her daughter sat by her side.

"Oh, my Dende…" Chichi covered her mouth with one hand, her husband looking down at the table.

"I know…" Bulma's face grew sadder. "Trunks barely acknowledges my presence, let alone communicates to me…and when he does…" Her voice began to break. "He acts as if I'm some enemy of his…and…not…his…Mommy…" She burst into tears, her hands shooting to her face.

"Please don't cry, Mommy." Bra handed her Mother a tissue from the box on the table, Chichi was always prepared for the worst.

"It's…" Bulma blew her nose. "It's as if we're some sort of dysfunctional family!" She looked at her friends now, hoping they, if anyone, would have some kind words to help solve her problem.

"Oh, Bulma!" Chichi got up from the table, rushing around the round object to comfort her friend, her arms wrapping around the bluennette while she pulled her head into her slim neck.

His eyes still staring down at his hands, Goku thought about everything he had just heard, taking in all of Bulma's words as well as her tragic story. _Dende…I knew things were bad, but this bad? _He looked up at the grieving woman, his wife still holding her, while her young daughter looked on with tear-filled eyes.

_I don't know what is going on with you, Trunks, but I need to fix it…you need to fix it_. Goku was just about to open his mouth when Gohan spoke, the young man having been standing at the kitchen counter, unable to find a seat when Bulma had told her sob story.

"Don't worry, Bulma!" Gohan offered his advice to her. "Just ignore him. He'll come around at some point. He's just as thickheaded as I was when I was younger. Just let him get over it and he'll be back to you eventually."

Now Goku spoke though, his eyes full of calmness, and love, he looked into Bulma's watery blue ones, the eyes of his oldest friend. "I don't think we can afford to wait that long…I'll have a talk with Trunks." His words were as sure as they had been on Namek, and at the Cell Games, he meant to help his friend as much as he could.

"Wait! Dad, you don't want to do that!" Gohan stood up straight from his leaning position. "What if that only drives him further away from her?"

Goku turned to address his son when Bulma spoke up once more.

"I don't care how!" She cried. "I just want my son back! The boy who used to love me and call me "Mom!" Water streaming down her face once more, Chichi found she couldn't hold her anymore.

Thankfully, Goku now stood up as well, walking around the table, he held his friend in his arms, letting her cry into his strong chest as he comforted her in his embrace. "It's all going to be okay…Bulma…"

Bra could only look on, her eyes just as wet as her Mother's. She was glad she had taken her here today, it seemed like these were the only people who could help her now.

**Capsule Corp.:**

Trunks was in his office, the office of the CEO of Capsule Corp. He was busy on yet another new capsule design when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, looking up, he saw his best friend open the door, that familiar grin on his face.

"Hey! What's up? Mr. Big CEO?" Goten chuckled, leaning against his friend's office door as he looked around the room; he was always amazed by the splendor of Trunks' office. "Wanna go pick up some babes and have a fun time?" He gave his friend a playful wink.

"No thanks." Trunks replied plainly, the fact that he'd turn down such an idea earning him his friend's complete attention.

"Hey…" Goten got up off the door now. "What's wrong? Are there problems at home again?" He asked, taking a couple steps closer to the desk of the CEO.

"You know how it is." He folded his arms across his chest. "Just Bulma screwing shit up as usual." He looked out the window as he spoke, not really enjoying where this conversation had turned. She is such a disappointment.

Hearing his best friend's harsh words for a woman who was such a role model most of his life struck silence into Goten, his eyes looking down as he mulled over everything.

Looking back up at Trunks, he spoke, hesitantly. "Hey, Trunks…" He started. "Maybe you should take it easy on her."

Trunks looked up at him now, his lavender hair moving across his eyes. "You, know, Goten…Part of me wants to…but I just can't trust her anymore…not now…"

**Son Household:**

Things had calmed down some since Bulma had told her story, while Goku calmed down his friend, Gohan, had flown off and retrieved Videl from work, the young woman now assisting in comforting the Brief woman.

"OOH!" Chichi suddenly jumped up from the couch, startling everyone else in the room. They had moved from the kitchen to better accommodate their number.

"I know just what will cheer you up, Bulma!" She cheered, gaining the attention of everyone, their eyes landing on the woman with a strange gaze.

"Let's have a girls night out!" She practically leaped, joy just written on her face.

"A girls…night out?" Bulma looked up at her friend, still rather weary from her ordeal.

"Yeah!" Videl shot up as well, standing beside her Mother-in-law as she agreed with her idea. "And don't worry about the bill!" She held up a thumbs up. "Because I'm paying!"

Bra looked to her Mother with a hopeful expression, hoping her Mother would decide to go along with it, sadly though she was still apprehensive.

"I don't know, you guys…" She rested her hands in her lap, her body still leaning into Goku's while they sat on the couch, she didn't know if she should. "There is still dinner to cook, and you know how much Vegeta eats…" She began, only to be cut off by Chichi.

"Oh, phooey!" Chichi put her hands on her hips as she grinned happily. "You know as well as I do, men will eat anything! Saiyan or normal!" She giggled. "Just order a truckload of pizzas and you won't hear a single complaint, I promise you!"

Videl covered her mouth at the woman's words, trying her best not to laugh. _She's got that right!_

Gohan though, was having a slightly harder time; he gave a few nervous laughs as he held his head, wishing his wife hadn't agreed so quickly with that statement.

Despite all the jokes though, Bulma was still feeling unsure, that was until she felt a strong hand grip her arm, her fragile form being pulled into Goku's embrace.

"Come on, Bulma." He smiled down into her shocked eyes. "You'll have fun; I know it!"

Smiling up into his big, dumb face, Bulma finally agreed. "Alright…" She stood up now, letting Goku's arm gently fall off her shoulder. "I guess you're right. I'll go."

"Yay!" Bra cheered, happily jumping up and hugging her Mother's arm. "This is going to be so much fun, Mommy!"

"Okay, then!" Chichi clapped her hands together. "It's settled; we'll all go home and get ready, then be back here in an hour!"

"Right!" All the girls nodded to one another. Goku looking to his son with a grin, the younger man signaling back to him. This was going to be a good night.

**Brief Household:**

It was nearly time to get going. Bulma and Bra had dressed up in their most beautiful dresses, Bulma in a lovely red dress, while Bra wore a more modest version of her usual red ensemble, her Mother thankfully still having a leash on what she wore. "Are you ready, sweety?" Bulma grinned at her daughter.

"Yeah, Mommy." She whined. Not completely happy with what she was forced to wear.

Just as they were heading for the door, it opened on its own, a lavender head poking through the breach.

Seeing the two girls all dressed up made the man raise an eyebrow. "Where are you two going?" He asked, for once with more curiosity than hostility.

Doing a quick twirl in her lovely dress, Bulma snatched the keys to her capsule car off the wall. "We're going out to dinner! Chichi and Videl are taking us both for a girls night out!" She beamed happily. "Isn't that wonderful, honey?" She asked him, being happy had shrouded her knowledge of him, however briefly.

"Isn't it wonderful to go get drunk and have others drag your useless ass home; you mean?" He said dryly, he hung up his jacket, trying his best to ignore his little sister's angry glare.

Bulma did her best to stay calm. This night was for her after all, and she was not going to let him ruin it. "I'm not going to get drunk, Trunks." She tried to smile. "The restaurant we're going to doesn't even serve alcohol."

"Good…" He started to get moving. "Because if it did, you'd clean them out…"

"Trunks!" Bra shouted, preparing to give her brother a piece of her mind.

"Whatever…" He stepped between them, completely disregarding his sister's shouts as he brushed past, on his way to his room. "I'm going to bed."

'Doohm!' The sound of a door slamming in the distance told the girls he was gone.

"Well I think that went well…" Bulma looked down at her daughter, the girl finishing her Father's pizza order on her phone.

"Yeah, Mommy!" She finished up and put the phone away. Grabbing her Mother's hand, she smiled. "Let's go!"


	5. Girl's Night Out!

**Road 482 Enroute to Restaurant:**

"Hey, Mommy." Bra turned to face Bulma, the older woman seemingly staring off into space.

Bra was a little concerned at first, so she asked again. "Mommy? Are you feeling okay? Mommy?"

But no matter how many times Bra asked her Mother, Bulma wasn't home right now. While her body sat in the seat next to her daughter, her mind was in the past…in a time when things were different…

**Hospital. Day of Trunks' Birth:**

"Waahhh! Waahhh! Waahhh!" The sound of a crying child echoes through the halls. Bulma is sitting upright in her bed, completely unable to sleep. The arrival of the android threat is drawing near and here she is, alone in a bed, away from home, away from her friends.

Looking towards the door, she realized that the crying was becoming louder; the source of the screams nearing her.

"My baby!" Bulma moaned as the nurse entered the room, a small bundle wrapped tight, and held snug within her arms.

The other woman slowly approached Bulma, the screaming body in her hands; she gently placed it into the bluennette's grasp, the new mother now cradling her child.

"My baby, boy..." Bulma rocked him in her arms, his tiny body squirming in the tight bundle.

"Do you have a name picked out, Miss?" The nurse asked her, curious to see what the boy would be called.

Bulma gazed down at him now, his cute little eyes opening…he finally stopped screaming, the smile on her face at last calming him.

"Trunks." Bulma gently kissed him on the cheek, his little head wiggling at her affection.

The nurse jotted down the information and left the room on her way to collect the rest of Bulma's family waiting outside.

"My little baby, Trunks…" Bulma's eyes locked with her new son, the tiny child staring up at her in what she could only call admiration. He loved her…unconditionally.

**Present day. On the Road:**

"My baby…boy…" Bulma muttered to herself, her eyes sadly locked onto the road ahead, their destination in sight.

Bra looked at her Mother for a moment. She knew exactly what she was thinking about. _Why can't you give her a chance, Trunks? _She thought to herself. _Mommy loves you more than anyone…_

**Restaurant:**

"Hey! There they are!" Videl waved at the Briefs girls as they entered the restaurant. The Son women were already seated at a booth, four glasses of raspberry lemonade sitting in front of them.

"Hi! Glad you've already gotten a table!" Bra smiled, sitting down. She took the inside seat across from Videl while Bulma sat on the outside facing Chichi.

"Don't worry about ordering; I knew what you guys like!" Videl beamed, pushing a couple of the drinks towards the new arrivals, a pair of pink straws and cherries plopping into the tall glasses as she spoke.

"Thanks, Videl." Bulma felt a warm smile cross her cheeks. She knew she didn't need to act a certain way around her girlfriends, when they were together, they were happy, and free.

"Uh, excuse me, but I'm not a guy!" Bra gave Videl a feisty glare.

_There is always someone who has to say that…_ Videl thought. Now she knew why Gohan always got so annoyed when she made that comment. It was actually pretty annoying!

"Obviously…" Chichi gave the teenager's newly acquired globes a knowing look. "You are Bulma's daughter after all…"

The other two women gave Bra a second look before nodding their heads in agreement, Videl's moving with a hint of jealousy.

"Humph!" Bra crossed her arms over her chest, blushing bright red at the unwelcome attention to her body. The other women at the table just couldn't help laughing.

_Maybe tonight is going to be fun, after all!_ Bulma could feel her spirits lifting already.

The laughter at Bra's rather rapid development cooling down; the women finally got down to having some fun.

They chatted about TV shows and their favorite dishes to make at home. Bra was especially involved in that conversation considering how much she had been helping around the house in her Mother's stead.

"Wow! You really do know a lot about cooking!" Chichi grinned at the young bluennette, maybe you could come over some time and show Mrs. "Burning my House Down" a few pointers?"

"Hey! I told you I saw a spark!" Videl defended herself against her mother-in-law.

"No, you said. "Holy crap, it's on fire!" Chichi laughed, Bulma soon joining her as now Videl was the one left pouting in the corner.

"Yeah, you sure must have burned the beef that day!" Bra giggled, her blush receding as she was able to enjoy herself alongside the women she admired most in the world.

"Speaking of burning beef cakes!" Videl tapped Bulma under the table, getting the woman to lean over with her as they watched a particularly muscular waiter walk by, his tight butt nicely outlined in his pants.

"Videl!" Chichi nearly knocked over her drink, completely shocked that her son's wife was looking at other men. "What about Gohan?" She cried.

"Oh, calm down." Videl took another sip of her lemonade, the liquid flowing through the ornate straw. "It's just looking. You think men don't look as well?"

Setting her drink back down, she gave Bulma a teasing look. "Why I think I remember Goku doing quite a bit of looking at the beach this past summer." She gave the older bluennette a wink. "Men sure do love that red bikini, don't they?"

"What?!" Chichi was getting all in a tizzy now. Videl's looking at waiters; Goku is ogling Bulma; what is going on?

"Hahahahhahaha!" The other girls laughing around her, Chichi finally realized how silly she'd just been, the mere image of herself nearly climbing on the table in a fit causing her to lean back and laugh with them.

"Don't worry, Chichi." Bulma giggled as she stirred her pink drink. "I'm sure you can get that big dummy's eyes pointing in the right direction if you put on that old armor of yours."

The Son wife's cheeks blushed pink at how she'd look in it now. She had completely forgotten about the relic.

"Cool! You have battle armor? Like Daddy?" Bra leaned across the table, nearly knocking over her drink in excitement.

"Yeah, I've got to see this!" Videl looked at her mother-in-law in a new light. _She really was a great martial artist!_

Chichi's blushing only got worse as Bulma spoke up again. Dispelling the other girls' thoughts of a regular battle suit.

"Well I wouldn't really call it battle armor…" She giggled. "Battle armor at least covers something…"

"Bulma!" Her cheeks flushed bright red; Chichi covered her face in embarrassment as Bra laughed, the young girl nearly choking on her drink.

Videl though, her mouth agape, could only stare at the ultra-conservative woman with a look of utter shock. Now she had seen Chichi in two new lights tonight.

Eventually Chichi cooled down and the night went on, each woman having a friendly shot taken at her, the fallout always being tear-jerking fun for the others.

"And he was wearing just…an…apron!" Videl leaned back laughing, her short hair fluttering around her face as she made her mother-in-law blush for the ninth time that night.

"My Gohan did that!?" She could barely believe it! Her innocent little Gohan!

Bulma just smiled at the other women, they had been chatting and sipping raspberry lemonade for a few hours now, happily enjoying some feminine company. Their men were so strong all it took was the presence of one to ruin the femininity of a group.

"I'll be right back." Bulma took one last sip of her drink. "I just need to powder my nose." She got up from the table, leaving her purse with her daughter.

"I'll come with you." Chichi got up with her, the two women smiling at each other, they headed for the restrooms.

The other two gone, Videl turned back to Bra. "So you want to hear the rest of the story?" She cocked a suggestive eyebrow at her.

The bluennette just nodded her head vigorously.

Ladies Room:

It really has been a great night, hasn't it?" Bulma smiled as she held the door for her friend, the raven-haired woman walking into the empty room.

"Yeah…it really has…" Chichi walked over to the counter and started washing her hands. She looked in the mirror and saw a hint of sadness in her friend's blue eyes.

"Bulma?" She asked the reflection, the image of the bluennette now turning to face her.

"Yeah?" She replied, now walking over to the sink as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" She dried her hands before putting one on Bulma's shoulder.

"Me?" She looked at the other woman, her voice unsteady. "I'm fine…It's just…" Chichi's gaze bore into her looking for the truth, not accepting her current façade.

"Okay, I'm not…" Bulma looked away from her gaze now. "I was out there, but now…" Her mind turned to a certain violet-haired man. "I just missed the way he used to look at me…" Her eyes beginning to water, she returned her eyes to Chichi.

"Bulma…" The other woman hugged her friend close, not wanting her sadness to overwhelm her. It wouldn't…not while she had her.

"You just have to give Trunks some time." She felt Bulma hug her back now. "He just needs to see how much you've changed."

"Thank you, Chichi…" Bulma rested her head on her friend's shoulder. The two stayed like this for a few minutes before doing what they needed to do.

Back at the Booth:

Several minutes later, the duo returned to their booth, the other two girls obviously hadn't been bored in the mean-time. Videl had ordered some fries and was currently eating her fill. All that laughing had really made her work up an appetite.

"I trust you two entertained yourselves while we were gone?" Chichi grinned, her gaze moving to the young Briefs girl, her face was about as red as a raspberry.

"Bra? Are you feeling alright?" Bulma felt her daughter's forehead, Videl now breaking out into hysterics.

"What's wrong with her?" Chichi turned back to Bulma, her hand now leaving her daughter.

"Here, have some!" Videl pushed the basket of fries out into the middle of the table, the other women now enjoying the fried food as well.

"Bra, honey, why don't you have some?" Bulma offered some fries to her daughter, but the young girl only blushed further at the object, muttering a single word. "Apron…"

The basked of fries finally disappearing, the night seemed to be drawing to a close. Getting up from their table, Videl paid the bill and they all headed outside.

"Thanks for the great night, you guys." Bulma beamed at her friends, her emotions at last lifted in the terrible storm of her life.

Videl gave Bra a teasing look as Bulma spoke. _Nothing to say this time, huh? _She was glad her rather intimate story had shut the girl up.

"We're just glad we could show you a good time." Chichi closed her eyes as she smiled back, Videl breaking her stare at the younger bluennette to reply.

"Yup!" She gave Bulma a thumbs up. "Let's do this every week! It's not like I'm going to go bankrupt on lemonade!" She laughed, Bulma and Chichi joining in with her.

"Bye-bye!" They all waved each other off to a safe drive home. Bulma got in the driver's seat this time, seeing's as how Bra was feeling a bit off, her cheeks continuing to burn.

Starting the car, Bulma looked ahead towards the Capsule Corp. building. "Maybe she's right. Maybe he just needs some time…" A smile on her face, she drove home, the hope for a better tomorrow with her son squarely in sight.


	6. Realization

**Morning:**

It was another new day; Bulma's night out with her girlfriends had really boosted her self- esteem. Not just that, but her talk with Chichi had given her new hope for a better relationship with her son.

"Hmmm…Hm…Hmmmm!" Bulma hummed happily. The sweet bluennette was preparing a lovely breakfast for her family, the pan sizzling as she whipped up a fantastic meal.

As the woman hummed away at the stove, her violet-haired son finally made an appearance, his gray business suit making him look extra dapper.

"Good morning, Trunks!" Bulma beamed happily at him, her general love of life at the moment shining through her every feature.

The man stopped for a moment before continuing on his path through the kitchen, and with some reluctance, he returned his Mother's greeting. "Good morning, Bulma…"

"Honey? Aren't you going to stay and have some breakfast?" She turned to him with the pan in her hands. "I made pancakes!"

"No, Bulma, I need to get to work." Trunks made for the door, but Vegeta caught him before he got there.

"Boy, do as your Mother says and sit down for breakfast." The saiyan prince scowled at him. If there was anyone who could make the violet-haired man break; it was his Father.

"Ergh…" Trunks seemed to think it over in his mind before at last sitting down at the breakfast table, taking the seat as far away as possible from the woman who loved him like no other.

The others sitting down around him, Bulma set their plates on the table, and they all dug into a delicious pancake breakfast.

The meal was rather intense for a morning meal. No one was really saying anything besides the usual "pass this" and "pass that". Thankfully Bra was able to empty her mouth long enough to begin the conversation that was so very much needed right now.

"Sooooo…Daddy, how is your training going?" Bra smiled up at her Father, already knowing the answer that was to come, her lips pursed with suspense.

"How do you think it's going?" The spikey-haired man shot back, bits of pan cake trying to escape his maw.

"Oh, Daddy!" The girl giggled at her Father's lack of self-control when eating. She really loved goofing around with him like this.

Seeing as how her daughter had broken the ice, Bulma decided to make her move with Trunks. "Trunks?" She got his attention, his violet hair moving as he looked up at her from his stack. "Would you like some more orange juice?" She held the jug in her hand.

Once again, the man seemed to mull it over with himself before replying. "Sure, why not?" He decided to chance it, even if he didn't fully trust her. I guess it's been long enough since she last screwed up…the least I can do is give her this cha-

"OOPS!" Bulma put her hand over her mouth as she fumbled the jug, the vast majority of its contents pouring out and dousing the man's gray suit in orange liquid. The effects of her drinking arising once again…

"BULMA! Look what you've done!" Trunks shot up from the table, the bluennette backing off a bit to give him some room, her face blushing a light pink color. She was mortified. "What the hell is wrong with you? I said I wanted some juice, not a damn shower!" He tried to wipe it off with a napkin, but to no avail, it was soaked in deep.

"Aw, will you relax already, Trunks?" Bra took another bite of her breakfast. "It was just an accident; Mommy didn't do it on purpose."

Setting the empty jug down on the table with a 'clunk' Bulma rushed over to her son, desperately wiping him with a paper towel. "Honey, I'm so sorry!" She did her best to help clean him, but her efforts were even less fruitful than his.

"Gah!" He shook her caring hands off of him. "Would you get off? And stop calling me "honey!" I'm NOT a baby!"

"Well you sure are acting like one…" Bra muttered under her breath, her blue eyes looking over her angry brother with distain.

Pulling out his chair, Trunks made to leave the room, to go back upstairs and get a fresh suit on for work; leaving his saddened mother where he had stood.

Finally having enough of what was going on, Vegeta stood up to deal with his son. "Boy!" He yelled after him.

"WHAT Now, Father? I need to change for work!" Trunks turned around after getting as far as the living room.

"Boy, you need to get BACK in here and make things right with your Mother! I can't stand this bullshit of yours any longer!" Vegeta sounded pissed, but so was Trunks and this time he was in no mood to back down.

Turning on Vegeta, Trunks explained his side; well more like yelled his opinion. "But, Father! She is a walking disaster zone! How can you not see that?" His eyes blazed at him. "No matter what she does all that ends up happening is a huge mess! AGHH!" The man's violet hair shocked yellow for a moment, causing his sister to drop her fork.

Dende, I have never seen Trunks do that before… She stared wide-eyed at his almost transformation.

"BOY! I SAID GET BACK IN HERE AND MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Vegeta bellowed at him, his energy beginning to rise.

"GAH! You just don't get it!" Trunks continued to grow farther and farther away from the rest of his family. "I can't stand being around that woman anymore! If she isn't breaking something, she is spilling something, and if not that, then losing something else!" His composure was starting to crack.

Bulma found herself entranced by the emotions leaking out of him, escaping his usually cool demeanor and speaking to her and her alone.

"She is NOTHING like she used to be! And certainly NOT the woman I used to look up to!" Trunks' words hit her like a bullet through the brain. She knew what she needed to do now, the only way to even have a chance at earning back her son's love.

"TRUNKS, I SAID!-" Vegeta tried to go on, but the younger man would have none of it.

"NOTHING!" He screamed one last time, the wind from his roar causing Bulma to steady herself against the table.

All their eyes on him, they could only watch as Trunks climbed the stairs, work seemingly the only thing he cared about now.

Things were silent for a moment before Bra spoke up.

"Mommy?..." Bra gazed up at her Mother, wondering what she was thinking.

_I'm sorry…Trunks…_ Bulma felt tears in her eyes as she jotted down in her head what was to be done. I _promise I won't fail you again…my baby…_


	7. Away With the Sickness

**Trunks' Room:**

"FUCK!" Trunks exclaimed loudly as he barged into his room, orange juice still dripping from his ruined suit. "That stupid woman! She seriously had to spill something on me today! Of all days; I've got an important meeting to get to and I'm going to be late because SHE had to pour fucking juice on me!"

Letting his anger out, Trunks ripped the suit from his muscular body, ignoring its screams as it was further ruined by his hate. "I guess that's what I get for giving her a chance." He scowled, but just as he was about to continue his angry mutterings, his eyes caught sight of a picture on his nightstand.

Walking over to it, he picked it up, cradling it in his hands as his eyes took in the scene. It was of his and Goten's high school graduation. He remembered that day clearly. Everyone had been there. His father, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Videl, even little Bra, but besides all the smiling faces he still adored, there was one that stuck out to him. Standing beside him, with his arm wrapped around her fragile shoulders was his former mother, Bulma.

Trunks' face slightly softened as he stared at the picture. Her eyes were closed, and both of her arms were wrapped around him as well, the smile on her face telling anyone and everyone just how proud of him she was.

**Bulma's Room:**

Meanwhile, in the aftermath of their family quarrel, everyone had gone their separate ways. Vegeta had returned to his gravity chamber, ready for another long day of physical destruction; and when Bulma had moved to do the dishes, Bra made it perfectly clear to her that she deserved some rest, volunteering to take care of them for her.

After giving her daughter a loving smile and a hug, Bulma retired to her room for some well-deserved relaxation. Lying back on her bed, Bulma slowly looked around the room, her movements sad and slow. _Why does it have to be this way?..._

Her blue orbs scanning over her surroundings, they eventually found their way to an old photo of her family from when they were still at their youngest.

"Trunks…" She murmured as her feet carried her to the picture. Picking it up, she couldn't help feeling a wave of emotions flowing over her. There she was, baby Trunks in her arms, and with her husband's strong arm wrapped around her waist.

They were so happy then…so together… Her focus centering on Trunks' cheesy grin, his violet hair hidden by his little cap, she lost herself in the memory.

A tear now gently rolling down her cheek, Bulma immediately did the first thing that came to mind when she was sad. Pulling open her dresser drawer, she pulled out an almost full bottle of vodka, the clear liquid sloshing around in the bottle as she pulled off the cap. Tears now rolling down her face, she lifted the bottle to take a long sip when suddenly she heard it.

'Doohm! Doohm! Doohm!' The sound of heavy feet coming down the stairs. _Trunks is going to work now… _She seemed to wake up now from her depressed state, now lowering the bottle from her lips, she stared at it.

Her ears in the present with her angry son, and her eyes in the past with her happy one; Bulma decided that she was going to kick her addiction. She would kick it to the curb and be the strong, intelligent woman that her son needed.

Walking into the bathroom, she opened the toilet seat. Giving the nearly full bottle of vodka one last look, she poured it into the bowl, her eyes resolute._ I will get better, Trunks…For you…_

* * *

**A/N: Come on Bulma you can do it!****I hope everyone has been enjoying this story, I know I have! Please review! ****The next chapter will be written by yours truly! **


	8. Words Shared by Moonlight

There was a crispness to the late night summer air as Bulma felt the wet grass beneath her slowly swaying feet, gazing up at the nighttime sky, all full of stars. She rested her chin in her hands and sighed, remembering fond times when Trunks was young and so full of joy. Back to a time when he was just her little boy.

She remembered; the two of them sitting on the swing set which he used to love, swinging back and forth with him in her lap as he dozed off to sleep. One of his favorite things to do as child when he couldn't sleep was to be rocked to sleep as he watched the stars sway back and forth.

_"Mommy, can you tell me the story about the stars?" He asked in a sleepy voice, his blue eyes only half lidded._

_"Of course, sweetie... Once upon a time, there were no stars in the sky. And every night, the moon would shine down on earth and make it all aglow, but the moonlight was too bright, and it made it hard for all the woodland creatures to sleep at night. Every night the moonlight would wash over the woods and make shadows dance in the trees. Until one night, the moon had a great big sneeze! It sneezed so hard, that it shook off millions of tiny little fragments and blasted them all throughout the sky!_

_These little pieces of moon dust became the stars, and when the stars were created, the moon had to share its light with them, so that they could sparkle. When the stars sparkled, the sky became so beautiful that all who gazed upon it became washed in starlight, and every night, those who had been washed in the starlight would fall to sleep and have the most wonderful dreams, no longer kept awake by the moon's bright moon beams..." Bulma finished her story, and looked down, smiling. Trunks had fallen to sleep probably halfway through the tale. She cradled him closer to her and continued to slowly swing, watching his small smiling face as he slept._

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Trunks asks, his voice soft and gentle. Bulma was startled out of her reminiscing and turned to see him looking down at her curiously.

"..Oh hi, Trunks, I'm just looking up at the stars." Bulma said with a little surprise, placing one hand on her chest.

"Well, okay, just don't stay out here too late." He says, with a slightly quizzical expression.

"Um, Trunks...?" Bulma says, feeling her voice catch in her throat nervously as she stands up.

"What is it?" He turns back around, with a short sigh.

"Do you want to join me?" Bulma asks, her voice hopeful.

Trunks pauses, glancing up at the sky quickly then back down to the ground. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and says, "No thanks, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh, come on Trunks, we used to do this all the time when you were little!" Bulma pleaded with him.

Trunks walks up to her, and says sternly,

"Bulma, I'm not a kid any more and those days are long gone."

She sighs and looks down at the dark green grass beneath her shoes. Trunks begins to walk away again, but before he does, he says, "Goodnight Mo-...I mean Bulma." He then walks back into the house and closes the door with a soft click.

Bulma's head quirks up with surprise, and she whispered to herself in a shaking breath, "Wow..." Her eyes find the sky once again, the azure washed in a lavender cast. "He almost called me Mom..."


	9. Milestones and Heartbreaks

**A/N: Hello, thank you all for returning. I want to take the time to educate those who do not know about the symptoms of alcohol withdrawal about what can occur after someone who was a heavy drinker like Bulma attempts to quit.** **Symptoms may occur from two hours to four days after stopping alcohol.**

**They may include headaches, nausea, tremors, anxiety, hallucinations, and seizures.**

**People may experience:** **shakiness, sweating, or loss of appetite**

**Behavioral: agitation, restlessness, or irritability**

**Gastrointestinal: nausea or vomiting**

**Mood: anxiety or nervousness**

**Also common: fast heart rate, tremor, disorientation, headache, insomnia, or seizures**.

**Chronic alcoholism is often associated with a disturbed gait and balance, likely caused by alcohol damage to neural systems. While some studies have suggested that abstinence can lead to partial recovery of gait and balance functions, questions remain about duration of abstinence and sample size. This study of both short- and long-term abstinence has found that alcoholics' gait and balance can continue to recover with long-term abstinence from alcohol but that deficits can persist, especially eyes-closed standing balance.**

**I hope that cleared up any questions that you may have had. Now, onto the story. Please review ! **

* * *

The next few months had passed by almost without error, as Bulma did her best to regain her son's trust and overcome her alcoholism. She had taken all the necessary steps, thrown out all the alcohol in the house, even the tiny bottles she hid in her purse. She had been going to Alcoholics Anonymous three times a week, and at last, her body was beginning to bounce back and she was feeling more energetic and more like herself.

**October **

It was a normal day at the Briefs residence, well, except that it was Halloween. It's no secret that in this house, the Briefs celebrated Halloween like any other family. Bulma smiled as she poured candy into a large bowl for the trick-or-treaters that would be sure to come, popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth and humming with satisfaction.

"Best thing about Halloween is the chocolate!" She said, and set the bowl down.

"This foolish holiday is all a means to an end, woman. Giving children rotten teeth, and waking up in the morning to toilet paper decorated trees. Not this year, they won't!" Vegeta growled, pacing back and forth by the windows on look out for children with cartons of eggs or toilet paper rolls.

"Oh, lighten up Vegeta! It's fun for the kids!" She said sweetly, tapping him on the nose with her fairy wand. She was dressed up as a more attractive version of the fairy godmother, with a pink tulle tutu that was bordering on dangerously short.

"Our brats are too mature for such childish things! Thank the gods!" He spat, crossing his arms and eyeing the candy bowl. He dipped one hand in deftly and took out a square of caramel conspicuously.

"Aww! Don't you look adorable!" Bulma awed, as she turned and Bra came down the stairs. Vegeta turned and snorted at the sight. She was dressed as an angel, with fluffy wings and a long white dress, with gold glitter sparkling everywhere.

"Thanks mom! I'm headed out to go pick up my friends!" She smiled, coming over and giving her a hug.

"Ok, just don't stay out too late!"

"I won't, I promise."

She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and he wiped it off briskly, turning away to chew on the large wad of caramel stuck to his teeth, the only thing keeping him from making a snide remark. The door closed behind her and Bra took a deep exhale, turning quickly to see her mother and father start bickering about whether or not she was too old to go out on Halloween. She took this as a sign they would be much too distracted, and tore off the white dress to reveal the scandalous garments beneath.

"That was way more than I needed to see, ugh." A voice came up behind her, where Trunks was eyeing her with disapproval.

Bra turned around quickly and snarled back at him, "Ew! Don't look then, weirdo!"

She covered her backside where the short white skirt was almost giving away her dignity.

"Does dad know you're wearing that?" He scowled, coming up and flicking the halo atop her head. Bra tugged on a purple lock of hair and pulled it so that they could see eye-to-eye.

"Listen, what they don't know, won't hurt them! And you better not tell them!" She growled, then took off, huffing.

"Where are you going?" He said, turning back.

"I'm going to the block party, and you're not invited! A stick in the mud like you just wouldn't fit in!" She said, then slammed the door of the car and took off. Trunks shook his head, sighing heavily. He reached for the doorknob only to have it opened quickly and saw Bulma's hopeful face waiting for him.

"Oh! Hi Trunks! I thought you were a trick-or-treater!" She said, blushing with embarrassment as he took in her sparkly get up.

"No... uh, I'm just getting home is all. Excuse me." He said quickly, and walked by.

"Wait! Um...Trunks?" Bulma said in a tiny voice, narrowing her shoulders.

He turned around and exhaled sharply.

"Yeah...?"

"Do you still like Twix?" She said, and held up a candy bar. He nodded, and Bulma stepped forward, not before stumbling in the high heels she was wearing and nearly falling. He caught her wrist and helped her up before she dumped the entire bowl of candy.

"Oh, kami... silly me!" She blushed, feeling ashamed. "I guess I'm still not great on my feet, huh...?" She said, shamefully and put the candy back in the bowl.

Trunks reached in and took a couple candy bars, then turned away.

"It was just those dumb shoes, Bulma." He said, then walked up the stairs, after he got changed he was going to follow Bra to the block party to make sure she didn't get in trouble.

Bulma set the bowl down and smiled to herself, kicking off the high heels and returning to her post at the door when the door bell ringed, and she happily ran to open it for the trick-or-treaters.

* * *

**November**

He watched the fall leaves flutter past as he tapped his pen nervously on the desk, distracted. There was a buzz at the door, and Trunks quickly looked up, straightening his grey blazer.

"Come in."

His assistant came in the door with a stack of papers, and set them on the desk.

"Here you are, Mr. Briefs. The designs you wanted for the prototype of the new hover jets." The young female assistant said, smiling at him shyly and twirling a lock of her blonde hair.

"Thank you. I'll look them over. That's all?" He said, picking up the papers and flipping through them.

"Y-yes. Well, there is the meeting with the CEO of National Air at 3:00, so we will need those papers right away, sir..." She squeaked, nervously.

Trunks sighed and put on his glasses, looking down at the paperwork before him. The assistant still stood there, shifting her feet back and forth.

"Are you done? I have work to do. And tell the incompetent technicians who made these, next time I need to have these documents _much_ further ahead of time. Now I have to get these looked at, _privately_." He snapped, and the girl stumbled backwards out of the room, babbling her apologies to the handsome heir of Capsule Corporation.

...

"This design is _all wrong! _You need to rework the entire back sector! Do you not even understand _how_ a hover jet runs!"

The muffled voice from inside bellowed, as Bulma froze in place at hearing her son's voice sound so much like his father's.

"You know what, you are so fucking incompetent that you are only a burden on this company! I'll redesign this entire goddamned jet myself! _You're Fired!!"_

Bulma jumped nearly out of her skin at hearing Trunks's curses, then the door blew open and a sobbing technician ran through, dropping papers and swearing to himself angrily all the while. Bulma bent down carefully and picked up the papers, sighing as she straightened them and hung her head, afraid to come in the office after Trunks's very public display of dissatisfaction with his employee.

_"That's Bulma Breifs... you think she's back on the wagon...?" _A voice whispered behind her, then another in answer.

_"No way, just look at her! Who the hell does her hair? She's always been a boozehound...Remember that Christmas party a few years back...?" _The other female employee whispered back, then they giggled.

_"How could I forget! She danced with everyone on the dance floor but her husband!"_

'Screeee!' There was suddenly a loud screech as Trunks pulled out his chair and stormed to the doorway, standing in front of Bulma protectively.

"Do you have any business here, ladies, or are you taking a lunch break on company time?!" He seethed, and they both apologized and hurried back to their desks. He ushered Bulma in and walked away to sit back down at his desk, angrily flipping through the papers there.

Bulma was still staring at the blue prints for the fuel tanks, chewing her bottom lip.

"I just don't get it! None of the technicians here can draw up a simple design to save their life! I have a meeting at three, and we're going to have nothing to show for it!" He growled, pounding his fist on the desk.

Bulma cleared her throat and Trunks looked up, suddenly remembering that she was there.

"Oh right, what did you need, Bulma? You know it might not be a good idea to come here during business hours..."

She nodded, then remembered.

"You forgot your lunch today, so I packed you everything you like... There's a chicken wrap and your favorite chips.. Um.." She stuttered nervously, and set the bag on his desk.

"Thanks, but I had a bagel and some coffee. Right now I don't have time for lunch. Just set it in the mini fridge." He said dismissively, distracted by the work in front of him. She put it in the fridge then paused by his desk.

"Uhm..."

"I really need to concentrate, was that it?" Trunks said, placing his cheek in his hand and furrowing his brow at the design before him. Bulma nodded, and made her way out the door.

"I'll see you later, then. Good luck... "

He didn't answer. Bulma hung her head and closed the door behind her.

...

The meeting hadn't gone well. National Air was speculative on the designs that Trunks had quickly sketched up, and as he explained that they would need extra time to perfect the design, the CEO stood up from the table and was about to leave.

"Please! Mr. Hashimoto! I assure you that my company can have the designs corrected ASAP!" Trunks said, standing up from the head of the table. The assistant to the CEO looked to him and sneered, "We will no longer require your services, National Air will disband our Union with Capsule Corps. Good day, Mr. Briefs."

"Wait!" Trunks said, then placed his head in his hands and pulled his hair as they began to leave the room.

"You cannot go in there! Miss! This is a private meeting!" A voice yelled from the opposite side of the door, then it opened and a familiar blue haired woman practically fell in, holding a large blue print in one hand. Trunks's eyes widened and he dreaded what was about to come out of her mouth as she walked up to the CEO and stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse us, Ma'am! We were just leaving!" The assistant snipped, the body guard of Mr. Hashimoto stepping forward.

Trunks flew to her side and started pulling on her arm, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Bulma! You have to leave! You can't be here!" He hissed, and watched as the stern face of the CEO changed to a curious expression.

"Mrs. Bulma Briefs? Daughter of Doctor Briefs...?" He said carefully, looking her over.

"Yes... I am her." She swallowed, and was startled as the CEO patted her shoulder.

"I was good friends with your father. I am so sorry to hear of his passing. Our company sends its regards. His work was a great help in getting our company where it is today. " He said and Bulma nodded, feeling tears budding in her eyes.

"Y-yes... thank you, sir..." She responded, and sobbed, lowering her head.

'You see, I'm here because I saw the blueprints and I had an idea on how we could fix them, um.."

"Are you an employee of Capsule Corps.?" The assistant hissed back, suspiciously.

"Bulma! You need to leave, I'm sorry everyone! She's clearly intoxicated!" Trunks said, and began to pull her away from the CEO to everyone's surprise.

Bulma gasped and raised her hand at Trunks, ready to slap him but she held back.

"I am _not drunk_, Trunks! I haven't had a drink in three months!" She cried out, feeling hurt.

"You're going home! You're embarrassing me in front of everyone!" He yelled back, and was about to forcefully remove her if he had to.

"Wait. Why don't we let her speak? Surely it couldn't hurt to take a few minutes out of all our busy schedules to see what she has come up with. After all, Mrs. Briefs was at one time a valuable asset to this company." Mr. Hashimoto said to the shock of his assistant, and Trunks. Trunks looked around the room and watched as everyone took their seats, and listened as she walked to the front of the room. He sat down beside her, swallowing nervously as she placed the blueprint on the board.

"You see, I happened to come across a copy of the blue print you've all been fighting over, and I realized that a very simple mistake was made on the onset of this design, and that was what ruined the entire design." She said, and pointed to a specific area with her pen. Everyone gasped as they saw where she was pointing.

"The fuel injector should not be attached to nozzle b. It should in fact, be attached to nozzle c, here, at the center of the compartment." She traced the lines where her corrections were drawn, then placed another blue print over that one and overlayed it with the light table.

"If we take a comparison to the hover jet made by myself and my father 10 years ago, you could see that even then the fuel compartment was more advanced. The difference is, that we used a system of gravitational injection, which eliminates the need for old fashioned fuel lines. With the addition of this part, the fuel pump will not need to work as hard, and in effect, your jet plane will be able to reach speeds of at the very least 45.55 miles a minute."

A hush of gasps went through the room, and Bulma stood back from her work proudly, looking to Trunks who seemed in awe of her ingenuity.

"But, its impossible! No jet in the entire world can go so fast!" Trunks said, standing.

"We need to consider this before we make any changes, we haven't even built the prototype!" He said, waving his arms.

Mr. Hashimoto stood and walked over to the blue print, looking it over closely and smiling.

"This jet plane was the first plane that our company used, 10 years ago when we were the smallest aircraft carrier in the world. With the assistance of Dr. Briefs and his gifted daughter, we became the most trusted airline in the world. I would be honored to use your design." He said, and reached out to shake her hand. Bulma gasped and happy tears budded in the corners of her eyes, and she shook his hand vigorously with both of hers.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't disappoint you!" She said gratefully, and was surprised when Trunks set one hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"No, Thank you..."

...

In the next month, Bulma turned over her designs and assisted the technicians with the prototype as much as she could, not being a hired employee of the company. Once the work was done, she felt proud of herself and was told by many that they wouldn't have been able to do it without her, and that they would all be heartbroken once the prototype was complete and she was no longer needed.

Her and Trunks sat down in the cafe for lunch, and Bulma set her plate down besides his.

"Whew! What a day! I'm starved!" She said with a happy giggle, and picked up her fork to begin digging into her salad. She wore a dirty pair of old bib overalls, and looked more like a janitor than a lab technician sitting next to Trunks in his pantsuit.

"Yeah, me too." He said, and picked at his own salad.

"I'm going out with the lab gals after work today! There's this new chic clothing store that we're going to check out, then maybe we'll go out for a bite. Don't worry though, I'm sure grandma would make you all something to eat!" She said sweetly, and popped the lettuce in her mouth.

"Are you sure that's a good idea...?" He said, with a warning tone.

"Hmm?" Bulma said, muffled by a mouthful of food.

"Well, you know, _temptations..." _He said, and rose one eyebrow.

Bulma swallowed and sighed heavily, "Trunks, I am not getting tempted!" She said with a roll of her eyes, and patted his hand. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

He paused a moment, then gave in, and continued to eat.

_I really hope so... I don't want to see her go down a bad road again... Things have been going great, but I can't help but have that nagging feeling that tells me not to get my hopes up..._

"Ok. Just making sure. You want to keep a good impression, you know those women like to gossip." He said, and pulled his hand away to continue eating.

"Alright, Trunks. I promise. I won't." She said softly, and smiled.

Bulma looked down at her food and felt her heart racing, as she smiled to herself and chewed.

_I think he's finally starting to trust me again... I hope. He still calls me Bulma... But __I know that for once, he's really proud of me. I just have to keep it up! I can't disappoint him! _

* * *

**December**

The work on the prototype was complete, and now that National Air had approved it, Bulma no longer had any reason to come in anymore. She still hadn't regained a position in the company, but for awhile there, it had almost felt like she was a part of something. She walked out of the shop, wiping her hands on a grease rag and sighing.

"Bye, Bulma... We'll really miss you..." One of her friends said, with a sad expression.

"Oh, I'll be around, I'll come and visit!"

"But, can't you ask your son to give you a real position? Please, what are we going to do without you!?"

"I couldn't ask him that... It's not right." She said, shaking her head. She gave hugs to all the technicians and made her way out of the building, taking the elevator upstairs. The shop was below ground, whereas Trunks's office was on the 22nd floor. They were so far apart, she almost never saw him except for on lunch break.

The elevator door opened and Bulma was startled to come face-to-face with her son. Trunks was startled, then smiled.

"Oh hi, heading home? Want to ride with me?" He said, and Bulma nodded.

"Hey! Bulma!" One of the other techies called from behind, and laid one hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, is it really your last day??" He said, frowning.

"Yeah, all the parts have been put together, so I guess you guys don't need me..." She shrugged, blushing.

"Do you wanna go out with some of the guys tonight? We wanna give you a going away party! Drinks on us!" He said happily, patting her shoulder.

"Oh, um... I don't know..." She said, and looked to Trunks. His face had darkened and he stepped over to tower over the technician.

"P-President Briefs! I didn't see you there!"

"Are you aware that it is highly inappropriate to talk about consuming alcohol with your co-workers, not to mention, interpersonal relationships in the office are grounds for dismissal." He said lowly, and the technician backed away, fearful of his piercing blue eyes shadowed by a dark and intense expression.

"Y-Yes! My apologies! Um, just forget I said anything!!" He said, and ran off. Bulma sighed and shook her head, turning to Trunks.

"Thanks for saving me there... I didn't know what to say. I would like to go, but it seems all people want to do to have fun these days is drink." She said, frowning.

"What was that technician's name again?" He growled, and Bulma shoved him in the chest.

"Just forget about him, I'm not going, okay?!" She said, and stormed past.

Trunks followed her out to the parking lot, and Bulma continued to ignore him. She walked over to the bus stop and sat down, huffing. She still wasn't safe to drive, so it was either the bus, or walk home.

"Bulma."

She refused to look at him, turning her chin up.

"Mom..." He said softly, and Bulma looked up with widened eyes.

"It's not safe for you to go. I'm sorry, but you can't let yourself get in situations where you could be tempted..." He said, and put one hand out for her to hold so she could stand.

She sighed and took his hand as he walked her to the car. Trunks realized they were still holding hands and pulled his away, brushing his on his pants.

"Come on, let's go home..."

Bulma nodded, and got into the car.

_He still doesn't trust me!_

She thought, hopelessly, and stared out the window with large, sad eyes as they rode home.

_He only called me mom to trick me into coming, didn't he? I'm just a pathetic excuse for a mother..._

_..._


	10. Deep Breath before the Plunge

**The Next Day, Briefs Residence. **

Today was just another day, another empty, lackluster day. Bulma sighed, then shut off the TV and tossed the remote control across the couch. She was bored. She _should_ be relaxing, but all she could think about was what Trunks was doing today, _what next? _Were the new hover jet models being shown to the CEO of National Air? Did the lab technicians need her help? She sighed again, heavily. Bulma got up and looked out the window, at the fall leaves slowly falling, the bright blue sky.

"Well? Now what?" The gruff voice behind her questioned, seemingly reading her thoughts exactly. His voice sounded softer in her ears, warmer as Vegeta laced his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head in her neck.

"It's not the same..." She responded, and closed her eyes as he gave her a brief kiss on her throat in passing, as he pulled away, still resting one hand on her lower back.

"He will need you again, don't fret." Vegeta said, stroking her back. Bulma considered his words and nodded to herself. Her husband was a man of little words, but he knew how to pick the right ones to reassure her.

Bulma's heart started racing as she saw Goku suddenly appear, with Chi-Chi on their doorstep. She hurried to the door, pasting a happy smile on her face.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the door. They walked in, with Chi-Chi toting a covered pie dish and a warm smile.

"Hello, we just wanted to visit, I brought homemade pumpkin pie!" She said, while Bulma ushered her to the kitchen.

"Mmm, I can't wait! I'm so glad to see you, today has been incredibly _boring!" _

Goku and Vegeta turned to look at each other, Goku gave him a friendly wave, while the shorter Saiyan turned to him with a serious frown. Goku's eyes darted from the kitchen, back to Vegeta, then his happy smile diminished.

"Spar. Now, Kakarrot. Pie after." He spat, and pushed past him out the door.

"Oh, okay!" He said, feeling relieved that they could at least have pie afterwards.

...

The two women sat at the table with warm mugs of coffee, daintily picking at their pieces of pie. Bulma looked to Chi-Chi and smiled, feeling the other woman's hand resting on hers with encouragement.

"So, tell me, Bulma, how have things been?" She said, then sipped her coffee

Bulma looked at the table and exhaled.

"Well, pretty good. I'm still going to AA, I just got my 3 month chip the other day," She said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Chi-Chi said, and patted her hand kindly.

"Yep. Haven't dropped a thing, the doctor says my hand-eye coordination has really improved." She said, lifting her coffee cup between two fingers and winking before taking a sip. Chi-Chi nodded, sensing something amiss in her friend's azure eyes.

"That's great, and Trunks...?" She said, with a sad expression.

Bulma smiled, thinking of how Trunks had seemed extra gentle with his words this morning, he even sat down for breakfast and complimented her cooking; knowing that today would be especially hard on her watching him drive away to work without her.

"He's much better... You know, he really appreciated everything I did for them at C.C. I really saved him from a tight spot with those blueprints at the last minute..."

"Yes, that's wonderful. But, has he...?"

"No," Bulma shook her head, she knew Chi-Chi was referring to the "M" word.

She sighed, "He's still not there yet. I feel like there's a huge gap between us now that was never there..." She said, gulping as her voice shook. Chi-Chi stroked her arm comfortingly and Bulma shook her head free of her desire to shed tears.

"It's alright. I just have to be patient, that's all. He'll come around."

"Yes, of course he will, Bulma." Chi-Chi assured her, and the two smiled.

...

Goku skidded across the grass, watching his opponent come barreling at him at top speed.

"So--" He said as he felt the individual crashes in his palms as he quickly caught each blow, then clutched Vegeta's fists and threw him over his head, until Vegeta caught himself before landing on his back.

"How is Trunks?" He breathed. They knew eachother's fighting style like the back of their own hands. Vegeta flipped over and kicked backwards with both legs before somersaulting over to land back on his feet as Goku flew backwards.

"Still a brat." Vegeta snapped, before whirling around and blasting him with a surprise ki barrage. Goku dodged them swiftly, laughing.

"Do you need help?" He said, as he formed his hands into a claw and blasted him back. Vegeta grunted and absorbed the blast with guarded arms, then nodded.

"He needs the kind of coddling only _you're_ attuned to, " Then Vegeta's raven hair flashed blonde, and the two clashed into nearly invisible collisions in the sky.

**Later. Capsule Corporation Lab.**

The spiky-haired, orange garbed saiyan knocked on the door labelled LAB, hearing the subtle cranking sounds inside.

"Who is it?" Trunks's muffled voice responds.

"It's me, Goku."

"Come on in."

Goku opens the door, looking around at the amazing downstairs lab that held all the most amazing classic inventions that Bulma and Dr. Briefs had been made famous by. Goku strolled over to where Trunks was, standing by the table, tinkering with an invention with his blue eyes seemingly brighter.

"Hi Goku! What brings you here?" He says, with a grin.

"Hi!" Goku grins in that charmingly goofy way that was characteristic to his personality. Trunks laughed, shaking his head. "You have no worries, do you Goku?"

Goku's grin softens, and he says, "Well, that's not completely true. Everyone has their problems."

Trunks nods, growing serious.

"Tell me about it." He says, then looks back down at the invention and cranks with the wrench slightly too hard, almost breaking the bolt. Goku rests his hand on the table and Trunks looks up. Goku remembered Gohan's advice to not give Trunks too serious of a "Talk" but instead, carefully bring up the issues with Bulma.

"So Trunks, I hear Bulma is improving somewhat. Although she's not 100% back to normal.. But, it is a start." He says carefully, with a gentle smile.

"I know, I've seen the improvements she's been making, Goku. I'm just... not ready to give in just yet. I just can't bring myself to forgive her." Trunks said softly with a frown. Goku frowned as well.

_He has that same stubborn Saiyan pride, just like Vegeta... _Goku thought, dismayed.

''Well, it was nice talking to you, Trunks. feel free to call or drop by. You know that we're always here for you." Goku said, with a soft sigh, knowing that he had pushed enough for the day.

"Thanks, Goku." Trunks says, before Goku pats him on the shoulder and turns towards the exit. He pauses, then looks back.

"And Trunks, she's only human."

Goku then shut the door behind him, and Trunks lowered his head, setting down the wrench.

**Briefs Residence**

Goku returned not long after visiting Trunks, with a heavy heart as he saw the silhouettes of Chi-Chi and Bulma in the window as he opened the door. Bulma turned to him expectantly, and his expression weighed down farther as he saw the faint, pink swelling under her eyes from crying. Her longtime friend came over and sat beside her and his wife, pulling forward his slice of pie at last, but for once the Saiyan wasn't quite as eager to eat, instead he took long, small bites as he listened to the conversation.

"Yes, so... as I was saying, I couldn't believe that Trunks would say that to him... I turned down the invite to have drinks, but then Trunks threatened the poor man's position! I took off out the door, and I was about to take the bus home, when I heard him say 'Mom'..." She choked on her words a little, as the other two's eyes widened with hope.

"No, it wasn't like _that_... He only said it to get me into the car. He didn't mean it."

The two of them shook their heads, and Chi-Chi stood up, rinsing off their plates.

"That's not right, Bulma! Trunks was protecting you, don't you see...? Look on the bright side, he _said_ mom!"

"Right," Goku said with a smile.

"Look at all the great things you've done! We're so happy for you, Bulma. I can tell that you've really improved, you know. You turned that man down, and that just shows how well you've been doing since going to AA." He said reassuringly, and Bulma smiled, blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Hey, how about some Pink Lemonade like old times?" Chi-Chi said, as she opened the cupboard and started making a pitcher for them all.

"Sounds great, Cheech!" Goku said, putting his arm around Bulma's shoulders.

"We'll be right outside, ok?"

Chi-Chi nodded, and the two of them went outside to talk in private.

...

Goku and Bulma sat down outside, with the crisp fall air, littered with colorful leaves rushing past as Bulma rested her chin in her hands, dejectedly.

"Hey, you know Bulma, I really meant what I said before. I'm really very proud of you, no matter what anyone says, don't let that get you down. You're my best friend, and I will always love you no matter what happens!" He says, and Bulma lifted her head, wiping her cheek dry.

"Thank you, Goku. You're so supportive of me, I don't think I've ever had a friend as loyal as you." She said, with a small laugh.

"No problem! I know that you would do the same for me if something like that ever happened to me." He said, with surety.

"Hey! I know, Bulma! Why don't you try and do some of the things that you used to enjoy before, like making inventions? That might help!"

Bulma nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right, Goku. I'll have to check with my counselor, I'm not sure if I'm healthy enough yet to operate heavy machinery. At the lab, I could only supervise. But just being there, in that atmosphere was really nice while it lasted." She said, softly, then smiled as Chi-Chi came out the door with a pitcher of Pink Lemonade and glasses for them.

...


	11. Breaking Point

**A/N: Please Review and leave your feelings and thoughts!**

* * *

Bulma sat at the center of a circle of chairs, dabbing the corner of her eye as a lady sitting beside her patted her shoulder. "I'm so glad that I have gotten this far. I couldn't have done it without you all... I'm proud to say at this point, I have been sober for 8 months... It wasn't easy, and there were many times where I struggled, but I didn't give up. And I don't plan to now."

"Congratulations, Bulma! You deserve it!" They all clapped for her and congratulated her as she bowed her head and smiled, the small figure in the background, her daughter smiling through the window.

**The Briefs Residence:**

It was a long day, filled with tears, laughter and joy for the bluenette beauty as she switched off the vacuum and rolled it back into the closet, humming happily as she straightened up the house. She adjusted the delicate glass set of blue roses in their vase on the mantle that a _certain_ unnamed 'secret admirer' had surprised her with this afternoon when she came home and found it sitting on the table.

_Perfect. Everything will be perfect this time. No more stumbling, no more broken glasses. Bulma Briefs, you still got it._

She lifted her head high and giggled to herself as she walked away, still humming her happy tune. She hears the phone ring and pauses.

"Oh, who could that be?" Bulma said, as she walked over to pick up the phone, twirling the chord around her finger as the person on the other line startled her with a happy greeting.

"Woo hoo! You did it!"

Bulma laughed, "Hi Goku, Hi Chichi!"

"Sooo... Tell us all the details!" Chichi said, as Bulma walked over and sat down at the table, recanting the events of her day, with a small sob as she finished her story.

"Oh, Bulma, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, Chichi... At least you think so..." She said with a small sniff.

_Eight __months sober and still nothing. He still gives me that look as if he's suspicious I've fallen off the wagon._

"No... you mean he _still_...?" Her friend said softly, as if afraid to utter the words.

"B-but things are getting better! You know, the other day he called me...mom..."

Bulma blushed, feeling silly for being glad of such a small milestone.

_Of course he would call me mom... I **am** his mother... _She allowed her thoughts to drift a moment as Chichi gave her words of encouragement, with little interruptions from Goku who was listening in.

"How about you all come over tonight, and I'll make a nice celebratory dinner? Bulma?"

Bulma snapped out of her daydreaming, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah, sounds great! What time?"

**Later that day: **

Bra and Bulma were both getting ready to go, after having knocked on the door to the Gravity Chamber she convinced her sweaty husband to come out and get dressed to go. He would have put up a fight but there was food involved, and after all it was Bulma's day. He wouldn't miss it.

Trunks came home not long after, peeling off his blazer and sighing as he walked in the door. He walked to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and turned around as Bulma and Bra walked out, chatting happily. He smiled, noticing the light, cheerful atmosphere and feeling welcomed by it after a long day of work. Trunks admired his sister and mother as they displayed their casual dresses, with Bulma wearing a modest dark green dress that made her hair color seem to pop even more. He noticed under her eyes seemed brighter, less sunken in, her azure irises alive with life.

"Wow... you two look... nice? Going somewhere?" He said.

Bra jokingly spat her tongue out at him, turning and adjusting the sleek strapless purple dress her mother had finally passed the ok on for her to wear, as long as she wore a cardigan.

Bulma walked by and dangled the small AA poker chip attached to her watch like a jewelry charm, giggling.

"Eight months, baby!" She teased, and he patted her on the back gently.

"That's great, mom. I'm happy for you." He said, a bit stilted. She looked to him for some type of reassurance, a questioning gaze in her eyes. Trunks sighed and gave her the hug she had been hoping for, rubbing her back. Bulma rested her head on his chest and smiled, clutching him to her.

"Get freshened up, Mommy's boy. We're eating Kakarot's harpy's cooking tonight." Vegeta said in passing, looking back with the tiniest smirk.

Trunks brushed off the teasing comment and nodded, releasing Bulma and giving his father a teasing shove as he walked by.

"Hey! Don't push it, unless you want your appetizer to be a knuckle sandwich! "

He called up the stairs, then chuckled as Trunks shouted back with a sarcastic tune, "I don't know, guess we'll see how much of an appetite I have..."

Then Bulma came up to Vegeta and kissed him on the cheek, startling him a little.

"Thank you for the roses... mystery man."

He backed away and stuttered a little,

"Well, l-let's get going before that idiot eats it all!"

**The Son ****Residence: **

The small kitchen was cozy and warm as the two families were sitting down for dinner, the Sons on one side, and the Briefs on the other.

"This is a great roast Chichi, you'll have to show me the recipe!" Bulma said sweetly as she cut her portion. Chichi looked to Videl and smiled, "Actually, it was Videl who cooked it. I did the rest."

"Oh? Nice job, Videl." Bulma said, and the girl nodded, feeling abashed.

"Thank you.."

They looked back down at their plates as they ate, somehow the topic of Bulma's recovery seemed harder to bring up then they thought, as the two families ate.

"So..." Chichi started, resting one hand on Goku's shoulder to try and catch his attention.

"We're very proud to hear that it's been eight months for you now, Bulma!"

Goku looked up a moment and nodded, "Yeah, congrats!" He said between bites of food. Everyone around the table congratulated Bulma, besides Trunks, who only nodded in agreement.

Bulma tried not to take his silence as a disagreement. _He said congratulations earlier. I know that Trunks is happy for me, he said so..._

"Thanks everyone, it wasn't easy..." She said, feeling proud.

"...Eight months _is_ very good. But you have to keep up with it." Trunks said lowly, slicing into his pork roast rather quickly.

"O-Of course, I will!" Bulma said, giggling.

"I'm sure. But people _do_ relapse. Even after years of being sober, it can happen to anyone." He said darkly, glancing up at her a moment with a frown passing over his features.

"Boy, your mother has made a great achievement. Don't go squandering it." Vegeta clipped back, glaring at him in warning. Bulma watched as there was a short exchange of deadly glances between the both of them. It was Chichi who spoke up first to clear the tension.

"Oh! Would anyone like more gravy?"

She said, thinking of the quickest thing to take their minds off of it. Goku nodded, and she got up to fetch the pitcher.

"Could you pass me the peas, Dad?" Bra said softly, and he slid it over to her. She scooped out a spoonful and dished it onto her plate, oddly quiet.

"Actually, I'd like more too." Trunks piped up after a moment, and Bulma instead of Bra reached over to hand them to him.

"Uh, no thanks." He said quickly, and looked back down.

"But, you _just_ said you wanted some?" Bulma said, her voice rising. He looked to her and frowned.

"I guess I changed my mind. It happens."

She held the container in mid air a moment, then set it down with a thud.

"**Really**, Trunks? Do you have to do this now?" She hissed, feeling embarrassed as the silence was overwhelming.

"I've been trying my best... I haven't fallen over, or dropped anything in weeks. I go to AA _three times_ a week!" She stuttered, tears budding in the corners of her eyes.

"Its been _eight_ _measley __months!_ Everyone acts like this is the end, well it's **not**!" He spat back at her, to the shock of everyone at the table. Bulma stood up and her entire body shook she was so infuriated with him.

"I have had it with your rotten attitude! WHAT THE HELL is it going to take for you to trust me?! I have done EVERYTHING I could!" Bulma screams, her voice cutting through the dense tension.

Trunks stood and yelled back, "I CAN'T TRUST you! I _can't_ allow myself to get my hopes up, because I never know when you're going to _fail again!"_

'CRACK!'

Bulma grimaced as she slapped him with all her might, she was so fed up with his bullshit at this point, he deserved whatever he got.

"Trunks, I love you, and I know you love me too, but these days you act as if you hate me. I wish I could go back in time and change that night but I can't. If you really hate me that much then I'll leave." Bulma said quietly, stifling a sob. A chair pulled out and Bra stood quickly, taking her hand.

"Come on, Mom. I'll take you home."

She took Bra's hand and shuffled quickly out of the room, waiting until they were out the front door to break down in tears.

As Bulma left, she dug around in her purse for a tissue, unknowingly pulling out a very crumpled, folded over letter that she had written at the beginning of her classes as therapy, but had never given to the intended person it was written to. As the car door slammed shut, the paper floated quickly by on the brisk breeze.

Trunks opened the door, and watched as the car pulled away, a strained expression on his face as Goku clutched him by the shoulders to restrain him from following. He looked down at the ground and squeezed his eyes shut, opening them as the small square of folded over and over again paper rolled over and hit his foot. He bent down and picked it up, unfolding each worn corner. The paper fluttered on the breeze as he read.

_Dear Trunks, _

I am an alcoholic. I need help.

Don't allow me to lie to you and accept it as the truth, for in so doing, you encourage me to lie. The truth may be painful but, it's necessary.

Don't allow me to outsmart you. This only teaches me to avoid responsibility and to lose respect for you at the same time.

Don't let me exploit you or take advantage of you. In doing so, you become an accomplice to my evasion of responsibility.

Don't lecture me, moralize, scold, praise, blame, or argue when I'm drunk or sober. And don't pour out my liquor; you may feel better, but the situational stress will only get worse.

Don't accept my promises. This is just my method of postponing pain. And don't keep switching agreements. If an agreement is made, stick to it.

Don't lose your temper with me. It will destroy you and any possibility of helping me.

Don't allow your anxiety for us to compel you to do what I must do for myself.

Don't cover up or abort the consequences of my drinking. It reduces the crisis but perpetuates the illness.

Above all, don't run away from reality as I do. Alcoholism, my illness, gets worse as my drinking continues. Start now to learn, to understand, and to plan for my recovery. I need help from a doctor, a counselor or a psychologist, a recovered alcoholic, from God. I cannot help myself.

_I hate myself, but I love you. To do nothing is the worse choice you can make for us._

_Please help me,_

_Your Alcoholic __Mother, Bulma. _


	12. He Loathes Me, Loves Me Not

Trunks lowered his crystal blue eyes as the glow of the red tail-lights exited his view, blinking hard as rain drops began to patter onto the faded ink of the letter. The words of his mother began to run all together in swirls of black ink as he felt his heart being crushed in his chest with a heavy feeling of regret.

_Why wasn't I there for her when she needed me the most?_ _When she just needed me to understand. To help her._ _Instead I screamed at her, treated her like she had lost all my respect._ _But she hadn't...__I hurt her._ _In my anger, in my own selfish pain, I hurt my own mother...__I'm such a horrible son..._

He blinked, feeling the icy cold drops of rain down his cheeks, meandering with the heat of his tears and dripping down his chin as the paper became grey and crumpled in his hands.

"Trunks...? Come on in, it's cold." Goku said, resting one hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his silent reverie.

"Y-Yeah..." He muttered in response, dropping the paper listlessly, then wiped his cheeks. Trunks looked up as Chi-Chi offered him a towel to blot the wetness from himself with; her face taut with unreleased anger. He could feel it in her dark, ebony eyes as Goku took it and laid it across his shoulders, messing up his hair with one hand in an attempt to lighten up the situation.

Trunks dried himself off and walked past the both of them, meeting eyes with his father who stood across him, with his ki nearly boiling on the surface of his skin, ready to erupt.

"Trunks," He said, his eyes narrowing.

Trunks nodded, his father did not need to speak his own frustration; it was clear in his angered expression how he felt.

"Father, I..." He said softly, lowering his eyes.

"Boy, **shut up**. Look at me while I am speaking." Vegeta growled, and met his eyes once again with the hard intensity of red hot coals.

"What you did was unacceptable. I should backhand you through the wall for how you have disrespected your mother. That will be the last time you ever lie a hand on her. Understand?" He said, stepping forward once, threateningly.

Trunks nodded, gritting his teeth and clenching one hand into a fist. He wanted to scream, to punch that smug face and shake his father into submission, but he knew he would be tempting death to do so, as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. The dampness of the water dried and steamed off his shoulders as he let his rage slowly simmer within him, his breath quickening.

"Vegeta, may I speak to Trunks alone." Goku's voice said, flat and with a low quality that was not questioning as it should have been, instead, demanding.

Vegeta glanced to Goku and exhaled, then turned on his heel and went out the front door, presumably to go take his anger out from his son's inappropriate actions out on the mountain side, instead of on his face like he would have liked. The door slammed behind him and Goku sighed heavily behind Trunks, then patted him on the back, startling him. He followed Goku to the small sitting area in the rustic home, and they sat before the fireplace as Goku stirred the coals with a stick.

"Just tell me what you want to say, Goku. I know, you think that was a horrible thing for me to do and I should apologize, right?" He sneered, sarcastically.

Goku didn't give him an answer or even turn to acknowledge him; he gave his attention to making the fire larger and tossed another log on as Trunks looked out the window, seeing how the sky had become dark grey and sleet was beginning to fall in large, wet clumps.

"Sit down, Trunks. I'm not here to punish you. I just want to talk." Goku said, sitting cross legged on the floor as he was more accustomed to instead of on the couch, as Trunks did.

"Ok." He said, lacing his fingers together. The man had a calming aura about him, that in turn allowed Trunks's blood to stop boiling as he let out a long, shaky sigh.

Goku took a deep breath and responded, "Trunks, I have wanted to talk to you about this for some time now, but I held my tounge because I didn't feel it was my place. But we need to speak about what happened with you and your mother. The way you treated her tonight, and how you have been for the past year since your grandfather's passing, is not right." He said, and Trunks gulped down the rising feeling in his throat and clutched the leather couch cushion. He nodded, not wanting to speak for fear his voice would crack.

"I know how hard it has been to watch your mother go through this. It's been hard for me as well, I grew up with Bulma. She's my best friend, and if anyone knows what wonderful person she is, it's me." He said warmly, thinking back on fond memories.

"Bulma may have lost her way for a little while, and had some moments of weakness. We all do. But what you're doing is only hurting her more, can't you see that how she dealt with her grief, is the same as how you're dealing with your own? She wanted to forget her pain, you wanted to hide yours behind your anger. And now, things have come to a head and you can no longer hide it, neither can she."

Goku said, and Trunks looked up, with a pained expression.

"No! We aren't the same, she's gone to me! She's been lost since she picked up that bottle, she's no longer my mother, I don't know who she is anymore!" He cried out in anger, slamming one fist into the cushion.

Goku lowered his head and closed his eyes, shaking it side to side in disagreement.

"You're wrong, Trunks. It's you that's no longer the same. Bulma has been herself all along, it's _you_ that has failed _her_. All she wanted was her son back, but now she's had to make it through this journey to sobriety _without you, _the one person she wanted to be there for her." He said, gulping as his own emotions dared to come to the surface. Trunks lifted his head, and covered his face as if he wanted to hide his hurt.

Vegeta watched as his son buried his face in his hands and sobbed, as Goku stood and rested his hand on his back; supporting and encouraging the outburst of grief that he recognized as weakness for a Saiyan.

_He should cry, for what he did was cruel._

Vegeta thought; but couldn't express as he quickly darted away into the sheets of white snow that now crashed down sideways and coated the ground. He was unaffected by the cold, as snow fell down on his shoulders and melted from the sheer heat of his rage.

_My Bulma, she will always be my Bulma no matter what._

**B****riefs Residence:**

Bra stared up the stairs and bit her lip after her mother had stormed away, in a flurry of tears and hateful curses.

"Mom..." She whispered, feeling a pain in her chest as the door upstairs slammed and Bulma's cries grew hoarser, she stepped up the stairs, careful to mask the sound of her footfalls as the stairs softly creaked.

...

Bulma shut the door hard behind her and locked it, her chest heaving with her hard, rattling breaths as she sobbed out her pain in heart wrenching cries, fisting her hair at the roots and dragging her fingernails through her short cropped hair in agonized despair.

_My son doesn't love me! He will never trust me! I've failed him, I've ruined everything! I wish I could just disappear!_

She thought, and sobbed harder as she sunk down to her knees and hit the side of the dresser with her head in her careless fall, Bulma let her head rest there as she closed her eyes and squeezed the moisture out. There was a clatter as the things fell off the dresser as she hit her head on it in frustration, causing the pictures there and bottles of perfume to fall and settle on the carpet.

_He's so determined to convince everyone that I'm still drinking, it's as if he WANTS me to be the image he's created in his mind!_

Bulma hit her head again, not caring as pain shot through her skull and there was a crash of glass, then a loud thud. She wanted to feel the physical pain right now, anything was better than the pain she felt squeezing her heart. Bulma fell to the side, gasping as her forehead throbbed, and felt around with one hand as she pushed herself back up onto her knees.

_Trunks! _She gasped, as her eyes met the old photograph once again, of her and Trunks from so long ago, happy, smiling. Her tears fell onto the picture and she sobbed harder, crouching over and cradling the picture frame to her chest as her arms quivered. Bulma felt something cold hit her arm and looked up to see what it was, freezing in place as she recognized the cool glass of a clear vodka bottle rolling across the pink carpeting.

_How!? I threw them all away!?_

She gasped, in disbelief.

_That's right, I hid that one under the dresser where nobody would find it... I must have forgot it was there._

Bulma picked up the bottle and blinked, her eyebrows furrowed with disgust. It was half full from where she had chugged it directly from the bottle in the past. She shook her head, grimacing. Bulma opened the bottle, laughing harshly to herself.

_Maybe this is what Trunks wants, so that he can point to me and say, look! I told you so! See how much of a drunk piece of shit she is! That's Bulma, she used to be my mom but now she's just a useless alcoholic!_

Bulma laughed harder, gritting her teeth as she brought the bottle to her nose and smelled it, gagging as she recognized the almost chemical smell of the 100 proof alcohol. Just one burning hot sip was enough to soothe the pain, a little pain for a lifetime of happiness.

"Fuck you, Trunks." She growled, tears running down her cheeks as she put it to her lips.

...

**Son Residence:**

The long talk was now over, as Trunks sat in peaceful silence, Goku had gotten up and went to help Chi-Chi in the kitchen not long ago, he could still hear their hushed voices as Chi-Chi's threatened to rise with anger over and over as Goku placated her.

_She's right, I don't deserve their sympathy. I'm a horrible son. I should sleep out in the cold, hey maybe I'll go to the bar and see what's so goddamned great about it... Maybe then I could understand._

He thought, sadly, and stared at the curling flames as they licked at the orange glow of the blackened wood, and lowered his eyelids and relaxed. He pulled the soft blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes as the warmth of the fire lulled him to sleep.

_Mom...I promise, I'll make it up to you..._

**Briefs Residence:**

"Mom!" Bra cried, as she broke down the door and snatched the bottle from her hands, gasping as it came away empty and Bulma fell backwards, in shame. Her mother crawled backwards on the floor and sobbed, mortified that Bra had caught her.

"Bra! Its not what you think!_ I swear!" _She cried out, shaking her head.

She had only just finished chugging it, the liquor hadn't had any effect yet on her body as her stomach lurched with the painful shock of being discovered. Bulma got to her feet and ran to the bathroom, nearly falling as she made it to the toilet and voided the entire contents out of her stomach and screamed as the burning acid assaulted her throat and burned her nostrils.

"Momma!" Bra dropped the bottle and ran to her mother, stroking her back comfortingly as Bulma hung her head and coughed, gasping for breath.

"Momma, it's ok! You're gonna be alright, just get it out!" She whispered urgently, rubbing her back and looking away as her mother vomited again, then whimpered pitifully as she spat and flushed the toilet. She helped her stand up and wash her face and mouth over the sink, holding her and soothing her cries as Bulma wiped her face with a towel.

"Bra." Vegeta said, and the younger version of his wife turned her head, gasping as she saw him; fearful that he would be angry with Bulma.

"I'll... take care of her. You should go to bed." He said, and Bra nodded, patting her mother on the back then walking over to her father and wrapping her arms around him. He smoothed one hand down her hair, then gently eased her away from himself, looking down and stepping on the bottle; pulverizing it into a white powder.

Bra pulled the broken door shut to give her parents some privacy, walking away, then concealing her own ki as she went to her own room and listened.

"Vegeta, I already know what you're going to say, I'm foolish, yes I know!" Bulma spat, tossing down the towel then looking at herself in the mirror, as he came up behind her and watched her through the mirror.

"No." He said, and shook his head slightly. Bulma turned and fell into his arms, as he pulled her closer and allowed her to cry.

"He's the one whose foolish. You've been doing your best all along, and now...he's gotten what he wants.." He growled, but Bulma lifted her head and shook it.

"I'm not drunk, Vegeta... I couldn't hold it down long enough for it to have any effect. But I promise, liquor will never touch my lips again. Not for as long as I live..." She said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I know." He simply said, and wiped it away with one finger.

She looked away, and took a deep breath.

"Remember what we talked about, before...?" She said, her azure eyes brimming with tears as she gazed at him.

He nodded, gulping down any show of pain that he had inside, for her sake.

"You do what you must. I'll be here, whenever you are ready to return."

"Thank you, Vegeta..." She whispered, and kissed him before he released her, having to walk away before his hard exterior threatened to shatter before her, and hurt her with his own pain. Vegeta knew that Bulma needed him to be strong for her, and so he left. Returning to the familiar comfort of the gravity chamber, closing the metal door with a hard clang, where the sound of anything was silenced to anyone on the outside.

...

Bra waited until she heard the low hum of the gravity chamber until coming out of her room; creeping quietly across the floor as jarring noises in the bedroom broke the silence.

Bra looked on nervously as a Bulma pulled a suitcase out the closet and began stuffing clothes into it frantically, haphazardly cramming them all in while sobbing.

"Mom...?" She asked carefully, walking over and pulling a shirt out of the suitcase. Bra looked at it sadly, as Bulma continued to pack. She set it down and walked over to her mother, kneeling beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Bulma zipped up the suitcase, and went to the closet to pull out another; this time filling it with toiletries, too flustered at this point to even think that long about what exactly she would need.

"I'm leaving, Bra. I'm going to go to America, and try to find myself. This is all just too much, I _thought_ I was doing good, but not according to Trunks..." She choked out, zipping the suitcase up with a hard tug.

"Mom..."

"_No! Nothing I do for him is any good anymore! I'm sick and tired of it! _I give up on trying to get my son back. I hope you understand, I just can't keep doing this anymore!" Bulma sobbed, her red, puffy eyes squeezed shut as Bra came to her and embraced her mother.

"Don't worry... I wouldn't give up on you or your father. I love you, no matter what."

She hugged her back a moment longer, then returned to packing.

"Mom, don't do this! There has to be something we can do! You don't have to leave, _please, **stay** here _with us!" She begged, taking her arm and stopping her movements. Bulma patted her arm, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I can't do this, I don't feel welcome with him in the house. I will come back... Just not right now." She said softly, and pulled away.

Bra nodded, understanding; although she was hurt.

"Please promise me, mom... It wouldn't be the same without you!"

Bulma looked to her and gave her a small smile.

"Of course. I promise."


	13. A Special Place

**The Next Morning...**

She had said her goodbyes, packed her bags, and made her steps across the runway, feeling her daughter's hand clutched tightly in hers as they watched the planes touching down or lifting off into the sky. A brisk wind whipped around Bulma's jacket and her hair, as she glanced to Bra and gave her a small pained smile, looking into her watery blue eyes so much like her own.

"Well, looks like it's time I better get going..." Bulma said, her heart racing as her fingers attempted to loosen from the firm grip of her half-saiyan daughter's.

"Mom.. Please... I'm going to ask you just _one_ more time..._please_ stay. Give Trunks one more chance!" She cried out, and wrapped her arms around her tightly, sobbing hysterically onto her mother's shoulder. Bulma had to gulp down her own painful sobs as she hugged her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bra, I _tried_.. but nothing I do works.." She choked out, and pulled back from Bra, turning her cheek to look at the plane as the door hissed open and passengers began to board the plane. She gave Bra a kiss on the cheek and one last squeeze as she turned around, hanging her head. Tears streamed down and dripped off her chin as she heard Bra wailing behind her, taking another step in line.

_"Mother! Wait!'' _A voice calls from a distance, a familiar voice.

_Trunks? __It **couldn't** be **him** saying that.. of all people, he would never say that! _

Bulma turns around quickly, as well as Bra to see him running desperately across the pavement to get to her. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs as he reaches them both and pants, his hands on his knees.

"What do _you_ want, you _jerk!__" _Bra yells at Trunks, her fists shaking at her sides as he looks to her with surprise. Bulma gives her a stern look, then turns to Trunks.

"What are you doing here?!" Trunks asks, shocked when he sees that the plane is readying for take off. The rumble of the engine nearly vibrates the ground, and lines of people before them are getting onto the plane.

"I'm leaving Trunks, but it's only for a little while." Bulma says.

"Are you crazy?! You _can't_ go!" He cries out, exasperated.

"Don't worry, Trunks! I'll be back in a year or so, I just need some time to myself."

"Why are you doing this?" He asks in disbelief, his expression saddening.

"Do you really have to ask?!" Bra snaps, with tears in her eyes.

"She's leaving because of YOU!" She screamed at him, but Trunks ignores her and only shakes his head, stubbornly.

"But--you can't just walk out on your family!" He says.

"MY family **does** loves me! Except for _you!" _Bulma cries back, her heart wrenching as she gazes into his eyes and feels the hurt crawling back up into her chest.

''That's _not true! _I love you, and you know it!" Trunks says, as tears threatened to burst from his eyes.

By now, a crowd of bystanders had gathered, and they watched with shared curiosity at the scene before them.

"Are you going to get on this plane, or _not_ lady!?" The flight captain yelled at Bulma, leaning out the door, the plane ready to leave.

"Just give me two minutes, okay?!" She screams back at him, looking back and forth anxiously between the plane, and Trunks. Part of her _wanted_ to stay, but she also wanted to go, to just run away from all her problems. She didn't want to stay, with the knowledge that her only son hated her.

"Trunks...I wish I could believe you, but all you do is ignore me, and if you're not _ignoring_ me, you're _insulting_ me! You've _hurt_ me!" Bulma said coldly, clutching her fist to her heart in pain.

"Well, how the hell do you think I feel?! What you did to yourself, and to usreally messed me up inside!" He yelled back, his voice cracking as hot tears trickled down his cheeks.

At seeing the sight of her son's tears, Bulma began to sob. She hadn't realized until just now, how _much _this truly hurt Trunks.

"Trunks... I'm so sorry...there's nothing I can do to change that, all I _can_ do is--'' But, before Bulma can finish her sentence, she found herself face to face with her son's chest. Trunks pulled her into a tight embrace. Bulma was utterly shocked. When was the last time Trunks had hugged her liked this, or even called her mother?

Trunks buried his head into his mother's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. He _had_ really missed his mother and wanted badly to be able to trust her again. Her leaving would not make things any better between them. Though he understood why she wanted to go, he couldn't help but feel that he was part of that reason.

"Mommy, please don't leave..." Bra says in a small voice from their side.

Bulma then hugs her son back for so long, realizing that she had wanted to hug him and tell him how much she really loved him all along. This was almost like a dream to her. She just couldn't believe that it was truly happening.

"My baby... can you ever forgive me...?" She cried into his chest, her tears soaking the fabric she was clutching, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. She never wanted to let him go.

"Mother, I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me...for being a jerk..." Trunks looks down at the ground as he speaks, ashamed.

Bulma pulls away from him and lifts his strong jaw to see him eye to eye with her small hand.

"You called me... Mother...?"

Trunks smiled down at his mother, and nodded his head, yes. Bulma cries with tears of joy.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words!" She responds, a large smile forming as they gaze at one another with wonder.

"So, does that mean you'll stay?" Says a random old lady that was also watching the scene. Everyone at the airport starts cheering and encouraging Bulma to stay with her family. She nervously looks at all the hopeful faces, and feels she has no better option but to give in.

Bulma looks back at Trunks, and sees his pleading face, the same endearing expression he used to give her as a child.

"Alright... I'll stay!" Bulma says, then laughs. Trunks smiles brightly, and pulls her in for another hug.

"Just promise me one thing...?" He whispers.

"I promise, Trunks. I will never touch alcohol again." Bulma says seriously then smiles up to Trunks.

**Later that day, Briefs Residence:**

"Hey! Save some for me!" Bra yelled, then giggled as she yanked the bowl of popcorn out of Trunks's hands, his eyes widening with surprise. He attempted to wrestle it back, but she held it over her head, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little snot--" He growled, and started back for the bowl.

"Alright, brats, just be quiet and share!" Vegeta growled back, holding his own bowl of popcorn away from Trunks's wandering hand, smirking.

"Now, now don't bicker you three! We have an industrial-sized box of popcorn that's enough to hold over a whole _busload _of Saiyans!" Bulma giggled as she switched off the lights then jumped onto the couch with them; almost knocking Vegeta's popcorn out of his hands in the process.

"Mmph!" He protested, his cheeks too stuffed to snap back at her.

"Shh! The movie's starting!" Bra whispered, moving the bowl over so Trunks could share with her. Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulders and she rested her head on him. She smiled and looked at them all before turning to watch the screen, happy to be home, back where she should be with her own special little family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, all good things must come to an end, ****thanks for reading everyone! **

**Update 9/23/20: Hi everyone! If you liked this story, consider reading my new story, Keepsakes! It's a (Mature) romance story with Trunks and my friend's OC, based in the very same universe! I hope to see you there! **

_Love, RoyalBlueRoses _


End file.
